ebonfortfandomcom-20200213-history
Summoning
Learning There are two ways to learn Summoning. The first way is to learn from an Artisan+ Ranked Summoner. The teacher does this by taking their student through one of their portals and back again. The second way to learn Summoning is to have the extreme desire to travel and experience the unknown that is concealed by space and dimension. Seeking Seeking is the creation of 'Seekers' that the Summoner will share his senses with. Where these Seekers are able to go is dependent upon the rank of the Summoner. Novice Summoners can only Seek places around their own world, but a Grand Master can seek through multiple dimensions and space. To create a Seeker, the Summoner must create an image in their head that they associate with the term of 'Vision'. When sending Seekers, Summoners need to form an image in their mind, of the kind of place they wish to place the seeker. The Summoner does not need to know where exactly these places are, but they must think of that location in good detail. This is especially important when attempting to send Seekers to different dimensions. If using their imagination is too difficult, they can opt to use maps and art pieces created by other people. These Seekers serve as an extension of the Summoner's vision into inhospitable and uninhabitable places in space and dimension. Summoners must keep track of where their Seekers are or what the number of that Seeker was, if they are to call them. Taking physical notes is a good way to remember. A Summoner will always know how many Seekers they have, but they may not always know where they are. Calling Calling is the ability to open up a form of communication via a Seeker to communicate with different dimensions and places. This is often limited to one or two sense at a time. Thus Summoners can either choose to hear/speak or to see via the Seeker. Higher Ranked Summoners can use more senses at a time. When Calling, the Summoner must remember where the Seeker is or what number Seeker is was. For example, they call through the Seeker that is in a hot spring directly under a house in Ruby Banks. Or they call through the 3rd Seeker that they made. Alternatively, Summoners can 'cycle' through their Seekers to get the right one, however this consumes more magic. Traveling Summoners can travel to different places and dimensions by transforming their metaphysical or 'Astral' body into a Seeker. In this way, they are able to Call and Seek using all of their senses, however it uses more magic than just Seeking and Calling using regular Seekers. They are not able to interact with anything. When Travelling, a Summoner must imagine the place they wish to travel to, and view their 'Astral' body as an actual form. What the form is, does not matter, but they must always remember what the form is. During this time, the Summoner's physical body is immobile and vulnerable. Portals Portals are holes in space that allow anything to travel through it, in whatever direction as long as it's able to fit through. These portals last for as long as the Summoner chooses to have it open for, however portals consume more magic depending on how big they are and how long they are held for. Since portals allow anything to pass through them, Summoners are able to transport large quantities of anything from anywhere they know of. For example, a Summoner can unleash a torrent of lava by summoning a portal that is within a volcano's lava pool. Summoners must imagine the size of the portal before creating it, and they must t think of the location of both sides of the portal. So where they wish to put the portal and where they wish for the portal to end. For Example, one side of the portal leads to the ocean, and the other side of the portal leads to a few meters in front of the Summoner. Windows Windows are permanent portals that can be looked through, but they cannot be entered unless they are opened by the Summoner. Windows are one-way, thus nobody can see the window, let alone through it, unless they are on the same side as the Summoner. When creating a Window, the Summoner must be careful, since they may create a Portal instead of a Window. A good way to create a Window is for the Summoner to imagine they are sending a Portal as if it was a Seeker. In which they can see somewhere else and be unnoticed by whatever is on the other side. Dangers and Side Effects As with all Magicks, Summoning has varying, negative side effects and dangers. All magic is addictive, and can often lead mages to using far too much magic. Doing so can cause anything from overexertion, to passing out, to loss of magic temporarily or permanently, to death. Travelling takes a massive amount of concentration. The Summoner must always be aware of their Astral form as well as their surrounds. Should their concentration break during Travel, they run the risk of being stuck in that dimension or place indefinitely. Summoners must always be careful about what the create a portal to. Should they accidentally allow a violent creature or large quantity of dangerous material through the portal, they must be prepared to deal with it or they run the risk be being slain. Progression Summary Novice - Novice Summoners can create up to 3 Seekers, but can only send them within the bounds of their own dimension and world. When Calling, they are only able to use their sense of hearing and nothing else. They are only able to make portals that are around 1 meter in diameter and can only sustain them for about 30 seconds. Journeyman - Journeyman can create up to 5 Seekers, but can only send 1 Seeker into another dimension, whilst the other 4 are within the bounds of their dimension and world. When Calling, they are able to use their sense of sight and hearing. They are able to make portals that are around 3 meters in diameter and can only sustain them for about 2 minutes. Journeyman are able to Travel within the confines of their dimension and world for about 10 minutes. Artisan - Artisans can create up to 8 Seekers, but can only send 4 into another dimension and 1 into a 2nd layer of dimension. The other 3 are within the bounds of their dimension and world. When Calling, they are able to use either speech and hearing together, or sight and smell together. When Travelling, Artisans are able to travel into another dimension or place for about 20 minutes. They are able to make portals that are around 8 meters in diameter and Windows that are around 1 meter in diameter. They can sustain their portals for about 7 minutes They are able to teach other people Summoning. Master - Masters can create up to 13 seekers and are able to send them into any dimension up to the 4th layer. When Calling, they are able to use all of their senses, excluding touch. When Travelling, Masters are able to travel into another dimension (up to the 3rd layer) or place for about an hour. Their portals can be up to 15 meters in diameter and Windows up to 3 meters in diameter. They can sustain their portals for about 20 minutes. Grand Master - Grand Masters can create up to 30 Seekers and are able to send them into any dimension up to any layer. When Calling, they are able to use all of their senses, excluding touch. When Travelling, they are able to travel to any dimension they wish to for about 3 hours. Their portals can be up to 30 meters in diameter and their Windows up to 10 meters in diameter. They can sustain their portals for about 1 hour.